Records
The following is a list containing the different records broken/etablished by Lady Gaga in her career. 2009 September *Lady Gaga became the first artist to reach the 4 million mark in digital downloads with two songs. *Poker Face became the most downloaded song ever in the UK chart history. November *Lady Gaga became the first artist in the history of the Billboard’s Pop Songs chart to score four chart topping hits from a debut album. December *Lady Gaga became the first female artist in British chart history to score three number one singles in a single year. 2010 January *Lady Gaga became the first artist in the history of the Billboard’s Pop Songs to send their first five singles to number one. *Bad Romance sets the record for most weekly plays, registered in the history of the Billboard’s Pop Songs chart, with 10,859 plays. February *Lady Gaga is named the Top Fashion Buzzword by the Global Language monitor. This is the first time that a person has topped the list. |1 March *Lady Gaga became the first artist in history to top the 5 million mark in digital downloads with both of their first singles. *Lady Gaga became the first artist in history to have their videos combined, reach the one billion views mark on YouTube. *Lady Gaga became the first artist in the history of the Billboard’s Pop Songs to send their first six singles to number one April *The music video for Bad Romance becomes the most viewed video on YouTube. May *Telephone became the first all-female collaboration song to top two million downloads. *Lady Gaga became the first person to have seven top ten hits off of a single album. June *Lady Gaga became the first artist to reach the 4 million mark in digital downloads with three songs. *The music video for Alejandro became the first video to garner 20 million views in two weeks. July *Lady Gaga became the first living person to reach 10 million fans on Facebook. *Lady Gaga’s The Fame became the top-selling album in digital history. *Lady Gaga brought in the largest crowd to The Today Show in record history. August *Lady Gaga was nominated for thirteen MTV Video Music Awards, more than any other artist in one year. *Lady Gaga became the world's most followed person on Twitter. *Lady Gaga became the first person to hold the top 3 positions on the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums chart. September *Lady Gaga's 2008 single, Poker Face, re-entered the Australian singles chart, at No. 92, becoming the first song in history to spend 100 weeks in the top 100. The song has sold over 420,000 copies in Australia to date, and has been certified six-times platinum by the ARIA. *Lady Gaga won 8 Moonmen at the MTV Video Music Awards, the most won by any solo female in one night. *Lady Gaga is the first artist to have two music videos nominated for "Video of the Year" during the MTV Video Music Awards. *''The Fame'' became the album with the longest run on the London Albums Chart, with 154 consecutive weeks in the Top 75. *Lady Gaga became the most searched female on the internet. (2011 Guinness World Record) October *Lady Gaga became the first person to reach one billion views in total on Youtube. *Lady Gaga tied with Michael Jackson as the most searched celebrities on the search engine, Google. They both received roughly 151,000,000 searches in 2010. *Lady Gaga was named the "Queen of UK Radio" for being the most played artist in the past year with over 275,000 plays. November *Lady Gaga became the first to reach 7,000,000 followers on Twitter. December *Lady Gaga became the first to have seven multi-platinum singles in the digital age. 2011 February *Lady Gaga became the first person to top 8,000,000 followers on Twitter. (February 4, 2011) *"Born This Way" became the quickest selling single on US iTunes, reaching number one within three hours of release. (February 11, 2011) *"Born This Way" had the highest first day radio plays, with 1,838. (February 11, 2011) *"Born This Way" had the highest first day radio impressions, with 25 million with a total of 2,500 plays from all formats. (February 11, 2011) *"Born This Way" became the first track to top all 23 iTunes charts 'simultaneously'. (February 12, 2011) *"Just Dance" became the first song by a female artist to have sold six million digital downloads. (February 18, 2011) *"Born This Way" became fastest single to sell a million downloads on iTunes, by accomplishing this feat in five days. (February 16, 2011 - Guinness World Records) *"Born This Way" became the 19th song to debut at number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. (February 26, 2011) *"Born This Way" became the 1000th number one song on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. (February 26, 2011) *Lady Gaga had the biggest debut by a female artist by selling 450,000 downloads of "Born This Way". (February 26, 2011) *"Born This Way" debuted on Billboard’s Pop Songs radio chart at number fourteen, receiving over 4,600 plays, which is the highest detections total by a debuting title in the chart’s eighteen year history. (February 26, 2011) May *Born This Way attained the highest first day album sales in history, with 524,000. The previous record holder was Britney Spears with 500,000. (May 23, 2011) *Born This Way became the first the Fastest selling US digital album selling 1.1 million copies in its first week. (2012 Guinness World Records) *Lady Gaga became the world's most followed person on Twitter has amassed over 10,131,629 followers. (May 18, 2011 - 2012 Guinness World Records) June *Lady Gaga became the world's most followed person on Twitter has amassed over 11,259,372 followers. (June 29, 2011 - 2012 Guinness World Records) Category:Accolades